


Their magic sings for each other

by Kazlerox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Future Mpreg, Gen, M/M, Multi, Submissive Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazlerox/pseuds/Kazlerox
Summary: The goblet of Fire spat out Harry’s  name but the four champions magic have other ideas.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Cedric Diggory/Viktor Krum/Harry Potter
Comments: 77
Kudos: 308





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All for One and One for All (plus one)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4718276) by [Whitsie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitsie/pseuds/Whitsie). 



> I don not own anything.
> 
> Thought I’d drop this here while I’m updating and getting ready to post new chapters!

When the three went into the atrium of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry the Beauxbaton, Durmstrang and the Hogwarts students could hear their magic song for each other Cedric thought both the Veela and the dark brooding wizard was equally attractive, he also found Potter to be attractive with feminine submissive side to him that Cedric was more than open to exploring.

Viktor was dark as the came as the Black themselves he listened to his magic and it was telling him to take both the Veela and the pretty boy, Viktor would have made sure his rule was absolute with these two but his magic was telling him he was missing something or someone.

Fluer was a quarter Veela that did not mean she liked men throwing themselves at her like disgusting pigs! She had to listen to her Veela side when choosing mates her grandmother taught her that, listen to the creature inside you my dear her grandmother would often say she did not know what her grandmother meant then but now she does and her Veela side was saying she had three mates two dominant and one submissive who the submissive was she had an idea that it was not Krum or Diggory that was her submissive.

Harry was shocked that his name was presented out of the Goblet of Fire but his shock founded in inferno of rage hadn’t he saved this school enough with his first year with the Dark Lord on the back of the Defence of the Dark Arts professor’s head. His second year with a sixteen version of Voldemort or Riddle he should say as he was no better than he was Riddle's blood was muddier than his was and his mother was a Muggle Born witch.

As Harry entered with the other champions the magic and Veela intuition turned the other competitions to him and stared they found the last link of them all the submissive of the group the one alongside Fluer would be giving birth to the children. Harry as much as he could deny it he felt a strong push to the other three and he could not understand why though the others seemed to know why.

But before the four could speak the adults arrived none but the seventeen wizards and witches saw Harry's anger; they could feel his power radiating and they were in awe. “Harry I must ask you did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?" Came the voice of Hogwarts Headmaster voice which offended them how dare he ask Harry that? And since when was the headmaster on first name bases with a student?

"Seriously? I would I put my name in some stupid Tournament that was probably devised by some inbred bigoted useless Pureblood?" Harry hissed at his own headmaster. Yes, the boy would make a fine addition to the family and bear such powerful children for them.

"Mr. Potter, you will refrain from saying south things." Came the deputy headmistress, Gryffindor head of house and Transfiguration Professor. The other champions did not like the way they spoke to Harry. He may have had a point with the tournament but the point is the other champions did not believe their submissive put his name in or got someone to put it.

"I believe him." Cedric said to all the adults cutting everything off, Harry was his and the other trees submissive and they were going to claim him as theirs. "Anyone with eyes in Hogwarts knows he doesn’t like the attention since we are in the subject of Harry Potter can anyone tell me why he looked like a second year and not a fourth year?" Cedric asked his headmaster and professors who were not looking at him for some reason and something in Cedric awoke. "If it is child abuse and he has come to you Headmaster I will get you out of Hogwarts." Cedric threatened the headmaster who looked less than pleased at the thought of getting kicked out of Hogwarts.

"I agree with Diggory with Mr Potter not putting his name in." The beauxbaton champion voiced her heavily French accent agreement with Cedric's words and the fact that her submissive was too small unlike the rest of his year mates Fluer thought it was just because he was submissive.

"I do as well." Viktor said with his heavily Bulgarian accent, they were all his and he was going to get Fluer to teach Harry how to be a lady and dress him like a witch should dress. No one Will tell him how to run his future household with his lovers, spouses and future children. He would speak to them and use his attempts to write to their families for a betrothal and marriage contracts for them all.

"The real Hogwarts Champion is Cedric Diggory. It's about time for the Hufflepuff house to have the spotlight and so I’ll support him." Harry said and Cedric beamed at the younger witch he would have to tell Harry that but he could figure out how to tell him later. And he was right. Hufflepuff deserved the spot light for once in their history.

"You’ll have to compete or you’ll lose your magic." One of the stupid ministry workers and Cedric realised how stupid they were and he was going to work there? He would help to make it better for everyone, he kept on looking at Harry's beautiful Indian skin with those big beautiful emerald eyes. He would charm his crotch. He was getting hard just by looking at Harry he noticed that Viktor Krum had the same problem damn Harry and Fluer for being so beautiful.

Viktor wanted to growl and claim all three as his and hoped that Harry and Fluer would get knocked up as a result because of it. These people were stupid he had to deal with them how did Cedric deal with them? More importantly how did the Boy-Who-Lived deal with these idiots?

"Of course Harry won’t let that happen he is quite fond of his magic.” Dumbledore said and Harry looked at him like he was an idiot everyone saw and no one commented on it since the headmaster did not see it. Harry stormed out like Cedric, Fluer and Viktor did as they caught up to Harry none heard the specifics of the first task. Not that the champions care.

"I’m sorry Harry you didn’t enter this tournament and you still have to compete." Cedric said to the angry teen who glared at the wall. "Thanks for supporting me Harry means a lot." Cedric said and Harry looked at Cedric not glaring as much as he was.

"Our magic is pulling us together." Viktor said and all of them looked at the famous Quidditch star and told Harry who did not know what he meant by their magic he just thought it was pull nothing more nothing less.

"What do you mean by 'our magic is pulling us together'?" Harry asked Viktor they all looked at him; they assumed he knew since he was loved by all. So it seems they were wrong how could he not know anything?

"Obviously Weasley did not tell you at all. I don’t even think Granger knows.” Cedric commented to Harry about his friends. Which is the fastest way to make Harry angry and wanted to hit someone and he would hit Cedric no matter how handsome he was.

“Cedric enough, regardless on how much Harry doesn’t know antagonising him isn’t the answer. Okay my little submissive, our magic will tell us if we’re meant to be with someone or multiple or not at all. Our magic and I am guessing you’re feeling a pull?" Harry nodded his head at this but what made Harry confused as to why he was being called submissive what is a submissive? “Even if you were not realising it you were listening to your magic." Viktor said to him and all Harry was thinking about was what the hell was a submissive?

"What is a submissive?" Harry asked the trio who looked at him seriously everyone at a young age learned this at home before going to school. So the question was who left him completely ignorant of the Wizarding World and what did they have to do to rectify this.

"It’s someone who can be either male or female who are more susceptible to being like a mother or a lady almost looking after the kids and house while the dominants should who bring home the money and also vote on laws and what not." Cedric said and Harry raised his eyebrow at the older Hufflepuff was he submissive? Did he want to do that?

"Whose Submissive am I?" Harry asked the other three all smiled at him and Harry was confused what was going on? He didn’t know much about the world he entered and if his parents were alive he would be sure he would have known about it.

"You’re going to be ours Harry." Fluer's heavy French accent said to the boy whose vibrant green eyes went wide he was going to be theirs? As in all three of them? How would that work?


	2. Chapter 2

”Yes I agree that you are all mine.” Viktor said to the group and Harry looked at him did they have to have some sort of leader?

“Yes Victor.” Both Cedric and Fleur chorused Viktor’s stern gaze and landed on Harry who said the same thing as the other two. He smiled that he would get Harry to see him as the head of their family some day. He could picture Harry Potter as a little Indian princess from India. Looks like they’ll have to buy Harry new clothes for his new station.

“I wonder Harry what you look like when your not in your uniform.” Viktor said he wondered what type of clothing Harry wears outside of his uniform. If not Viktor, Cedric and Fleur could always buy more feminine ones for him, even some makeup so Fleur would have to teach him how to put it on.

“Some clothes that don’t fit him honestly Harry doesn’t anyone ever take you clothes shopping?” Cedric asked the submissive who shook his head that would mean the Dursely’s would have to take him and buy him something that they would not do.

“Why on earth not?” Asked Fleur angry that someone did not but him clothes and probably give hims castoffs as Cedric hinted out. Clothes would be the first thing they would buy him among other things of course make everyone jealous of Their Harry. She would speak to her parents and Viktor about a betrothal contract between the four. Or she could be brave and say something to the other three now. “We could get a betrothal contract.” Fleur said shocking two but making one confused.

“What is a betrothal contract?” Harry asked the other three should have expected this since he had no clue on how their world worked.

“Think of it as an engagement Harry.” Cedric informed the boy who was wide eyed, he was engaged? To these three?

“Yes Harry was going to be engaged, and then will wait for you to be of age then you’ll be pregnant.” Viktor said and the only thing that Harry took away from that conversation was the face he was going to have babies who knew men could have babies? Not Harry that’s for sure although he didn’t know how he felt of being pregnant.

“Harry won’t be only one.” Cedric comments looking at Fleur she will also be pregnant with their children so it won’t just be Harry. Viktor looked to see who Cedric was talking about and saw him looking at Fleur, yes it was true they would both be pregnant.

“Do not worry Harry we will take good care of you, but you’ll have to get your Guardian to sign the contract.” Fluer said and Harry looked at her did she mean the Dursley’s? They’d sign it just to get rid of him.

“You mean my relatives? But they’re Muggles, can Muggles sign a contract?” Harry asked them and it was right then that both Fluer and Viktor realised that their submissive was raised but Muggles wondered if he was treated well because of his magic?

“No Harry your magical guardian.” Cedric said and Harry looked confused to the Hufflepuff and it shocked him he didn’t know his magical guardian? Everyone knew who Harry Potter’s Magical guardian was as it was their Headmaster. It had seemed like their submissive was purposely kept in the dark, if he was kept in the dark that meant Headmaster Dumbeldore would have further control of Harry Potter enough to commit Line a theft?

“What’s that?” Harry asked the trio who all shot each other worried glances for their submissive not that was a travesty. He was the last Potter and that meant he had seats on the government and the board of governors, for him to sound so ignorant sounded wrong to Cedric, Fleur and Viktor they were going to do something about it, there was no way they were going to let him remain ignorant.

“Harry the Headmaster is your magical Guardian. He controls your finances in the Wizengamot.” Cedric said and it confused the fourth year what was the Wizengamot? And why was the headmaster using his votes?

“What’s the Wizengamot?” Harry asked his lovers? Harry didn’t know what to call them just yet he had a feeling he would.

“Our laws and the bills that would be laws go through their Harry I guess you should ask the headmaster but for now you should be getting back to the Gryffindor we will see you tomorrow.” Cedric said but stopped and looked at Viktor who nodded he was too angry to speak right now, Fluer was unable to form words at that point and time. “Better yet I walk you so no one gives you any trouble can’t be too careful am I right.” Cedric said to Harry with a brilliant smile.

The duo stared where Fleur and Viktor assumed was the way to Gryffindor Tower, and Veela could feel her heart breaking for Harry. Imagine someone keeping your heritage from you? Once they were out of earshot Fluer turned to the Quidditch Star. “What are we going to do Viktor?” She asked the dark wizard she wanted to know what they were going to do about their submissive.

“What we can.” Was all that Viktor said and if what Cedric said was true in the atrium the. He was an abused child. He needs love and compassion but that did not mean they had to be treated like fragile objects, like glass or porcelain. “You’ll go shopping for his clothes get what our submissive needs screw what these English wizards say he is our submissive.” Viktor said to Fleur she nodded and she might get some makeup for Harry something to make his feature pop like those beautiful emerald eyes of his. She could picture their little ones running around with those eyes.

For now the duo left to go back to their own places in the carriage and the ship saying good night to each other before getting into their respective living quarters while they were not in Hogwarts.

Gryffindor Portrait

“So we made it safely but this is as far as I go Harry I’ll see you tomorrow.” Was all that Cedric said as the duo made it here without incident but Harry could not help but feel nervous about what he was going to face in the Gryffindor Common Room. Sometimes they were a fickle bunch being his friends one minute then turning their backs on him the next second year comes to mind.


	3. Chapter 3

“Where the Bloody Hell have you been?” Ronald asked as he came through the door and Harry just stared at him. Since when and Ronald been his mother? Demanding where he has been? He had no right to demand such a thing he would not tell him much.

”Walking.” Was all that Harry told him but Ronald Weasely had other ideas and he would be telling Harry what he thinks of him now that everyone was in the Gryffindor Common Room.

“You could have told me you were entering. After all, I am your best mate.” Ron said and it shocked Harry that Ron thought so little of him did his best mate really think he would enter the tournament?

“But I did not, I tried to tell them.” Harry defended himself as he was trying to explain himself to his house and friends, but it did not appear to be that they believed him while the other competitors believed him.

“You aren’t a Gryffindor, you should have told us how you did it.” Ron kept going and tears were threatening to pour down his face as he went to leave but Ronald got in his face. “Your parents would be ashamed of you.” Ron said before letting Harry go when he was asleep tonight some of them were going to destroy his things and he will keep the firebolt so he could try to get on the team.

Harry up in the safety of his dorm decided he was not going to stay within Gryffindor tower. Harry knew he would leave the Gryffindor house and live somewhere else? perhaps even Hufflepuff would take him in? Packing all his stuff, even his broom that his godfather brought for him. He left the dormitory of the Gryffindor Tower and made his way to the Portrait Hole he was leaving and he was not coming back.

“Where are you going Potter?” Ronald asked as he noticed Harry sticking to the shadows as he was leaving the Common Room with his trunk. He had best left his Firebolt in the dorm or his cloak and map so they could use all three objects.

“Leaving here I am not staying with a bunch of backstabbers and cowards. I think I might stay with people who actually use their brains unlike some people I could mention.” Harry said as he left letting them figure out what he meant he was about to do what was ingrained in him but the Dursley’s from a young age. He made his way to the Hufflepuff House Entrance. He sort of just waited there for a minute before someone was coming out a doorway that wasn’t there a minute ago.

“What do you want, Potter?” A Hufflepuff sneered at him and he got why but maybe Cedric hadn’t gotten the chance to talk to his house yet? That made sense or maybe they didn’t want to listen to the Hogwarts Champion?

“I need to see Cedric. You know the real Hogwarts Champion.” Harry said to the badger who sneered at the Boy-Who-Lived for three minutes before going back into his Common Room to get the older teen for Potter. Why did he need Cedric anyway?

“Harry?” Cedric stood there in just his sleeping pants as he was topless and Harry stared at his muscular body and blushed. Cedric just smiled at him. “Harry my eyes are up here.” Cedric reminded him softly and Harry was embarrassed at the fact that he was staring at Cedric’s torso. He loved the fact that Harry was looking at his torso but why was his submissive here at the entrance to the Hufflepuff Common Room.

“I am sorry but I kinda left Gryffindor Tower after some arguments and I left.” Harry said looking at him and his big emerald eyes got the better of Cedric who sighed and stepped aside to let Harry through he was going to tell everyone tomorrow what had happened and Narry was never going g back to Gryffindor while he was at school.

“Come on Harry well get you settled in Hufflepuff.” Cedric said allowing his submissive to get through to get into the Hufflepuff Common Room which had some people still in there and they glared at Cedric for allowing a Gryffindor into their Common Room. “Harry was kicked out of Gryffindor.” He said it was better than he left because Gryffindor turned their backs on him as it would garner Sympathy for the lonely Lion-puff.

“Oh.” One said and looked away in shame and the other was flushed but he looked angry for some reason that Harry could figure out why.

“So much for the Brave and Chivalrous.” One said as if he was cursing the Gryffindor House not that Harry blamed him who would go after the way they treated him. No one stood up for him and he saved their lives twice so far.

“Yeah so Harry is going to be in Hufflepuff for a while he’ll go to the classes with the Lions and Serpents but he’ll be eating with us and Sleeping here too.” Cedric said to the two but the house would be having a meeting by the next morning, for now, he had to find somewhere that Harry can sleep for the night. And hoped he slept while they were having they were going to have a meeting as they needed this as he hadn’t the chance to tell them that Harry wants no part in the tournament and he supports him as the real Hogwarts Champion.

Finding a room with a bed Cedric summoned one of the Hogwarts House Elves. “Harry Potter will be in this room for a while, would you mind cleaning it up?” Cedric asked the Elf who nodded his head with a click of his fingers the room cleaned and the bed made worn Hufflepuff colours Harry liked even though he was used to Red and Gold. “Thank you. I’ll see you tomorrow Harry good night my little submissive.” Cedric said as he left which made Harry’s heart flutter as he heard Cedric call him his little submissive. He knew he was their submissive the way that Cedric said it made him blush and of course the fluttering feeling within his heart.

Harry getting ready for bed he figured he’d shower in the morning, climbing into the bed which was so warm and comfy. Harry could get used to the colours even though Gryffindor had warm and comfy beds, he was not used to the yellow and black colour scheme. Harry wondered what the next day would bring for him? Would the Hufflepuff’s let him stay with them or would he need to stay somewhere else? As there was no way Harry would return to Gryffindor Tower, not after the way they treated him. What Harry could not understand was why did no one stop or interrupted Ronald Weasley?


End file.
